


参孙

by feverishSaturdaynight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Electricity, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Serial Killer, Sexual Abuse, Undercover, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishSaturdaynight/pseuds/feverishSaturdaynight
Summary: 受虐倾向的布鲁斯堕落的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

一轮皓月下，就连哥谭的夜也显得平静。清冷的白色穿过大敞着的窗户，投在一具光裸酮体上。光束中，热气在寒冷空气中形成的缕缕白雾自皮肤上缓缓升起，晃动。可很快热量就要散尽了。

 

温暖的生命力在几分钟前就已消逝了。

 

罗宾在落地缓冲后抬起头，花费数秒的时间应对尸体带来的惊惧，视线在那具躯体上飘动，由近及远触及一切。什么人的腿部会有如此多的淤青？什么人能承受如此多的伤痕？ _就像蝙蝠侠一样——_ 此时他瞥见了扭曲头颈上方更为苍白的脸，石膏雕塑般颜色的脸。然而这个头像是被玷污的，其上布满细细密密的针状斑点，黑色，或是青紫色。在石膏头像的眼部位置，两个黝黑的洞取而代之，它的暗红泪迹已经干涸了。

 

头像如同被弃置在猩红色地毯上。

 

“罗宾！到屋顶上去！”

 

忽地一个巨大的黑色身影挡住了白色月光的去路，将面前的可怖场景笼罩在他的阴影中。迪克愣住了，不是由于搭档的突然命令，而是由于他的神色非比寻常——哪怕只是体现在下半张脸上。

 

“但是……”

 

“快上去！然后给戈登局长打电话。“

 

刚才布鲁斯的脸也看上去和石膏一样白，迪克在翻出窗外时想。当他攀上屋顶，摸索着寻找暗袋里的手机，一个一个按下号码键时，他仍在想布鲁斯刚刚的神色。

 

今天布鲁斯的嘴唇抿得更紧了，雕刻他的雕塑家一定有什么心事。

 

 

驶回蝙蝠洞的车里很安静。部分是由于布鲁斯回答迪克对他身体状况询问一如既往的简略（“好。”他说，其余什么都没有）。还有则是因为，在检查现场的时候，蝙蝠侠让他离开，连戈登局长都要他走。

 

“为什么我不能看？”

 

“孩子不应该接触这类血腥的事物，哪怕你是罗宾。”

 

“可我刚才已经看见了！”

 

“你都看到了什么？”戈登紧张地问。

 

两人以及其余警员似乎对于罗宾的描述很满意，接着却还是将他赶走。之后两名义警去拿取相关卷宗时，罗宾再次表达了对他的驱逐的不满，好奇心又驱使他对于案件内容穷追不舍。凌晨的警局证物室里，时间以一种奇异的方式向前蠕动，此时此刻此处没有其他声响，只有一个孩子的喋喋不休。蝙蝠侠忽然转过身面向罗宾。

 

哦不，迪克心想。他几乎能听到布鲁斯神经绷断的声音。

 

“你猜得没错，戈登认为这是连环凶杀案，”布鲁斯咬紧牙关，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“虐杀。我不希望你对这些残暴内容了解更多。”

 

既然是蝙蝠侠下定决心，那么迪克认为自己再怎么都撬不开他的嘴了，他没有再提起案件，不过仍有话要说，看在布鲁斯苍白脸色的份上。“你今天看上去很不好。当时我都被你吓坏了，”最终，坐在副驾驶座上的迪克挥舞着双手说，“起码不要再在蝙蝠电脑前熬夜了！阿福和我都很担心你。”

 

布鲁斯讨价还价。他勉为其难地同意把卷宗带到卧室里查阅。

 

 

 

布鲁斯很庆幸当时屋内昏暗又仅存月光，迪克因此没能看到一些细节， _比如被削去的乳头_ 。而他又不知道迪克会不会认得尸体上的那些痕迹，介于他曾经是马戏团男孩，他很有可能在无意间已经接触过某些较为成人的内容，比如，性爱痕迹的模样。

 

满身的性爱痕迹，大部分都是恐怖的淤痕，覆盖在其上是鞭打与刀伤。此外死者被填满的下体，以及扼杀致死的方式，也都符合这个杀手的模式。乃至在墙壁上留下的血书宣言，字迹也不曾改变。

 

但是这次凶手挖去了受害者的双眼。

 

为什么凶手要挖去她的双眼？挖去活人的眼球，的确符合凶手的残暴本性，但为什么只有这次？布鲁斯渴求答案，但又觉得现在的努力都是徒劳：尸体的具体分析要再等约24小时，对家属的提问也要到天亮才能进行。挖去眼球的器具尚且不明，而标志性的针状出血斑点昭示机械性窒息是最可能的致死方式，或者是窒息与此后的失血的协同导致。考虑到自眼窝中流出的血液不多，死者当时的生命力应已如同是狂风中闪动着的愈燃愈弱的烛火——眼部是在对颈部的摧残后才被挖除的。

 

布鲁斯一拳打在了枕头上，柔软填充物吸收冲击力又恢复原状，简直就是他挫败感的具象化体现。为什么在多起相似案件之后，蝙蝠侠仍未能抓住凶手？再一次，一条无辜的生命因蝙蝠侠消逝。更令他难过的是，这次的死者不是陌生人，是 _布鲁斯韦恩_ 认识的人。上次酒会上的她以那种高中女生的秘密神色透露自己的最新恋情，今天的她就枯萎了。她还是那么的年轻，布鲁斯想，原本将在她面前徐徐展开的众多机会，都像她本人一般被掐住脖子扼杀了。她消逝了，她死了，她的美丽未来现在什么都不剩下了。

 

布鲁斯望向放在床头的卷宗，倍感疲惫。顺手抓起了最顶层的文件夹，他带着它把自己埋在温暖柔软的被褥间。

 

 

 

“超人。”

 

越过蝙蝠洞浓重的黑暗，克拉克来到散发着电子光芒的巨大电脑前。轻声落在一身黑衣的男人身后，他小心翼翼地开口：“某只小鸟告诉我，你最近看起来不太好。”

 

沉默

 

布鲁斯没有立即驱逐自己，克拉克本应放心一点的，然而，这异常举动反而令他有不良的预感。他继续问：“你最近的案件怎么样了？你知道我随时都可以帮忙的。”

_……当看到夹在卷宗中的现场照片——同样是倒吸一口冷气，蝙蝠侠是为其残暴血腥，而布鲁斯是为其违反道德又胆大包天的色情。布鲁斯感到自己好似成为了那晚那具仰面沐浴在月光下的尸体，又好似化身为照片中的扭曲躯体，承受性变态者的所有加害。昨晚在床上——_

 

“布鲁斯？你还好吗？”

 

_我需要帮助，_ 布鲁斯本想说，然而出口却变了。“大都会的事难道不够你忙的吗？你在这里多浪费一分钟，克拉克肯特这个月保住工作的几率就会死去一点点。”

 

“但是，B……”

 

_——昨晚在床上，侦探竟然对着卷宗自慰。上一起案件的受害者是一名年龄与布鲁斯相近的男性，他的面目在布鲁斯的幻想中变得模糊，最终化为了自己。他想象凶手是一名高大健硕的男性，年龄种族都不明。他会在天明之际闯入布鲁斯的顶层公寓，随后依照档案中的内容作案。死者的刀伤给了布鲁斯在幻想的开端不做反抗的理由，而淤青与肿块一定是凶手拽着他细瘦的脚踝将他拖下床带来的磕碰痕迹……_

 

“如果联盟内所有超人类都像你一样一突发奇想就要飞去找人谈心，那么韦恩集团不如把瞭望塔改造成一个巨型心理诊疗室。或者更好，一个巨型精神病院。你也许不觉得浪费了自己的时间，但我觉得这浪费了我的。”

 

_……没有留下精液，这说明凶手在充分润滑后才进入了他，否则安全套会破损，留下物证。凶手要花费不少时间来做润滑与扩张，期间将刀尖紧紧抵在他的身侧，哪怕是非自主的肌肉痉挛都能使道划破他的皮肤，血液糊在地板上，粘在腰侧。布鲁斯不断说着布鲁西才会说的哀求言语，就像那名受害者一样，希望以此保命，可得到的回应只有污言秽语。_

 

“人类的寿命没有氪星人的那么长，在你们看来我们是不是就像是宠物？可以随意找来玩耍消磨时光。可现在有一条宠物狗希望能耳根清净好在他的短暂生命里做些有用的事。所以超人，现在我要你离……“

 

_克拉克，快走吧，离这个怪胎远一点！神啊，求您拯救这个肮脏不堪的凡人，求您了——_

 

“布鲁斯！”克拉克大吼一声，使得布鲁斯第一次回过头来看他，”听听你在说些什么？“

 

“我在说事实。”

 

克拉克沉默。

 

忽然他攥住了布鲁斯的领口，悲伤的湛蓝眼眸压抑不住危险的红光：“为什么总要说这些伤人的话，哪怕你不是真的怎么想？为什么总要装成一个自以为是的混蛋，惹恼激怒那些好心好意想要帮你的人，然后拒他们于千里之外？”

 

“ _好心好意想要帮我的人_ ？”一声嗤笑，“我在节约你的时间，克拉克， **因为我无药可救** ！然而你却任由帮助他人的快乐蒙蔽了双眼。你费劲心机想要帮助的人，总是在幻想的最后赤裸又双目无神地躺在警靴下。现在你满意了吗？”

 

“现在竟然是我来查案。哈！一个能为受害者的可怕死状唤起的残渣，这和杀死他们的那个变态有什么区别？死者的家属怎能想到，那个说要帮他们的人，会以幻想陷入他们至亲的悲惨境地为乐，彻底忽略他们死前是多么的痛苦、恐惧，感受到多少背叛？多么残忍又没心没肺，缺乏同理心……而我……我怎么能……我不能！我放任自己沉沦——”布鲁斯的呼吸快且浅，他的双臂折起，握紧的双拳紧贴在克拉克的胸膛上。他低下了头。

 

“我觉得自己也成了加害者。”最后的一句话是双唇间轻轻吐出的一点气息，微弱而几不可闻。

 

“嘘……放松。”

 

“你不是你所说的那种人。“克拉克的双臂环抱着他的爱人，放任对方无骨的身躯依靠在自己身上。蝙蝠洞里只剩计算机在嗡嗡作响，蠕动的时间好似停滞了，“永远都不是。”他那太阳般温暖的手缓缓拂过布鲁斯的背脊，“我们一定能抓到他的，在下一个受害者之前。”

 

“我们？”布鲁斯猛地抬头。

 

刚才的那个脆弱男人霎那间消失了。他推开克拉克的臂膀，肃穆的神情显现，形成一层坚硬的外壳。“只有我，克拉克。”

 

“我本没有计划告诉他人我的下一步打算，但现在，你——永远的不确定因素，总是毁坏我计划的粘人外星犬——出现了。”他深吸一口气，“现在只有告诉你我的下一步计划才能赶走你了。”

 

“我看不到赶走我的可能性，布鲁斯。”克拉克仍维持着刚才的姿势。

 

“我要去做诱饵。”

 

“这太危险了！当然我相信你能处理好一切。”克拉克来回踱步，“可主语还是‘我们’，不是吗？起码在需要的时候呼唤我的名字，就像从前一样。”

 

沉默。

 

“这次不会了。我有自己的打算，”黑衣的男人挥了挥手。

 

“不要打乱我的计划。现在，你可以走了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这是补偿？”

 

例会之后，蝙蝠侠将超人拉进了自己在瞭望塔上的休息室里。他将超人推倒在床，随后跨坐在他的身上。他的腿还很疼，他的胯部与膝关节僵硬，要做这个动作不容易。

 

“喜欢吗？”他舔舔嘴唇，迷离的眼对着他的爱人。一只手使盔甲半开，黑色紧身衣下的肌肉曲线明灭可见，另一只手则轻抚过克拉克的裆部，若离若触。他又将克拉克的双手放在自己扭动的腰上，用力下压，残忍虐待自己的淤青。一声细小的呻吟逃离了他的嘴。

 

“补偿你十二个小时前的行为？”

 

没有一根肌肉颤动，布鲁斯停下了动作，跨坐在克拉克的大腿上一言不发。切断的挑逗动作如同脱干了水，失去一切掩饰，显出拙劣和可笑。

 

“你心中有数。”布鲁斯最终说。

 

“我要你自己告诉我。”

 

布鲁斯回想警员们撰写的报告。死者的家属矢口否认死者的恋爱关系，可这实际人尽皆知。布鲁斯太了解其背后的心理了：在遥远得要用天文望远镜才能望见的大学时代，在那个还没有蝙蝠侠的时候，阿尔弗雷德弄清了他身上累累伤痕的来源。此后数日，饭菜在厚重得几乎凝固的空气中端上那一人落座的宴会桌。布鲁斯直视克拉克的眼睛，在其中看到那时阿尔弗雷德的失望神色。似乎是一样的，还是这都是错觉？他不愿承认还看到了别的东西。

   

“死者爱上了不该爱的人……”布鲁斯喃喃道，“今天她的凶手禁不住了。火柴马龙一直求他为他再做一次大利拉[1]。”

 

马龙对圣经故事的理解是非常马索克[2]的。这时两人调换了位置，布鲁斯不住畏缩。背部的伤使他在最初选择了跨坐的姿势……一阵颤栗遍及全身，“这都是为了——”

   

克拉克将吻印在布鲁斯的颈侧。干爽的房间内两人的皮肤微微汗湿，独特的触感点燃火花。布鲁斯知道自己最好不要再继续这个话题，可他就是闭不上自己的嘴，“那个大利拉，”他喘息，话语断断续续，“询问火柴马龙是否有相关经验，”克拉克的吻与爱抚向下爬行，布鲁斯抓住了那个毛绒绒的黑色脑袋，“他最后表示，只有了解了对方的承受力，才肯真正接受马龙做他的奴隶。”

 

“然后？”克拉克没有像往常一样，在亲密时假装自己的力量不存在。他没有如对方所愿的那样抬起头来，好不让他看到自己眼。

 

布鲁斯想要起身，在折磨之后，他已没有力气再玩游戏。可在钢铁力道的掌握下，只消数秒他就要放弃。

 

“那么我来说说我的 **所见所闻** 。那个混蛋，他让你——”

 

“是马龙，不是我。”

 

克拉克知道他们的对话终结了。窗外的蔚蓝星球照常旋转，真空隔绝了地上的攘攘生灵，自瞭望塔上看去，一切都无比宁静。此时那个外星来客，那个总是渴望融入人类的氪星子民，与球上的一切凡人都没什么不同，他对挽留所爱之人无能为力。

 

克拉克感受自己的渺小。

 

大利拉先是命令赤裸的马龙跪在粗糙的地板上三小时，期间他在房间的另一端阅读，三小时后，他要马龙去为他准备晚餐。马龙跪得太久了，他步履不稳，一个踉跄摔倒在地上。于是忽略所有的反抗与叫喊，大利拉将他拖入了隔壁的睡房。

 

马龙的准主人用麻绳将他的双腿绑住，又将他的手臂固定在背后，他让马龙跪卧在地上，用藤条来抽打。藤条最初先是多落在背部，后集中在了臀部，再到会阴。若是哭喊声衰弱了，或是臀部逃避的扭动停止了，他就会打得再重一些；而在马龙因为特殊的抽打而格外兴奋，硬得流水的时候，他停下。一个虐待狂的典型案例：他不分享快乐。如果对方欣然接受一切，那么他的兴致就会荡然无存，他会在最初接受马龙的追求简直就是个奇迹。不过马龙总是知道需要表演的关键之处。自毁成了赎罪，一切都有了正当理由，布鲁斯得到了自己想要的东西，他不可能比此时更开心了。

 

……如同是昏暗季节里的树叶，四处飘零将自己托付于风。体会全权放手的感觉，不道德的快乐不再是自己的错。

 

地板的木刺还留在布鲁斯的皮肤中，在爱抚时，克拉克无法忽略这一触感。他又回忆十二个小时前 **嗅** 到的热切期盼，这种热烈在这里无影无踪。正是当时的那种热烈，让他不忍打断布鲁斯的危险行为。

 

压抑的哼声将克拉克唤回现实，他握得太用力了。

 

克拉克从布鲁斯的身上翻下，别过头去，向着窗外的蓝色星球。他张张嘴，有许多话想说。

 

“毋须多言。”布鲁斯做了一个手势。

 

 

 

心情般漆黑的披风在身后摇曳，布鲁斯快步走向发射翼。他早就料到两人不会有什么快乐结局，可他的脑海中还是充满了克拉克。克拉克那令万物黯然失色的笑，克拉克在小公寓里做早餐，克拉克刚才肩膀垂下的样子。克拉克一定看到或听到了所有，他猜想这也是他们关系终结的原因之一：很少有人接受得了开放的肉体关系。哪怕是为了……工作。

 

工作，真的吗？

 

对蝙蝠俠来说在，这段记忆中的空白无法忽略。在对膝盖的折磨之后，场景跳跃至了柔软的床垫上[3]，徒留恶心眩晕和头颅持久的疼痛。眼前的光线显得刺眼，他畏缩，笨拙地抬手想要遮住眼睛，只发现麻绳限制了动作。背上、臀上的模糊血肉紧紧贴着身下的布料，渗出血水，十分粘腻。

 

床单本应是雪白的。但那些与皮肉摩擦的部分，却是由赤到粉的漂亮颜色。费力扭头，皮肤上水分蒸发的凉意与血迹渲染的样子提示了昏迷时的清洗。

 

“你醒了。”

 

他的猎物，那个凶手，大利拉，伏在床边。手指轻柔地插在他潮湿的黑发里，向后梳去。他的另一只手间的是马龙的假胡子。

 

未来的布鲁斯一定会希望早早了解诛网的易容技术的。不晓得残余的伪装还剩多少，肾上腺素急剧飙升，暂时点亮了昏沉的神志。手指反射性地摸索绳结，他搜寻着浆糊般的脑中的后备计划……麻绳吸水膨胀，手部血液流通受了阻，布鲁斯判断自己在“沐浴”前就为绳捆住了。

 

“……我的前任也总会做些伪装，”那个人低吟，沉浸在过去里，“她从不愿他人察觉我们的小小幽会。”

 

没有回应。布鲁斯庆幸自己的身份未被识破，他估计这是脸上的淤青与肿块的作用。

 

“你咬了我，” 沉默了数十秒后，那人又说，“当时我要扯下你的假胡子。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“所以我抓着你的头撞在墙上。”

 

 _脑震荡_ 。这符合布鲁斯的推论。烦躁在继续摸索浸湿绳结的过程中快速堆积。

 

“这是惩罚。”

 

“哼。”

 

“好好说话！”面部的掌掴打断了布鲁斯的逃脱计划。

 

之后的一切变得混乱又暴力。超过一个成年男子一半的重量压在布鲁斯的胸膛，挤压那两块不断颤抖抽搐的肌肉，挤压两瓣肺叶，还挤压卡在被缚手臂上的挣扎背脊，令原本粗重的喘息在重压下变为了痛苦的呻吟。另一只手则绕过布鲁斯绳结交错的鼠蹊部直至后穴。无疑布鲁斯是极其紧张的，但他尽可能放松，他不想受伤。

 

手指粗暴地探入秘地，布鲁斯眉头紧皱，疼得发出嘶声，温热液体淌下所带来的恐惧掩盖了所有的逃脱想法。可若真的是流出了那么多的血，一个人应当是已经疼得失去意识了。忽然他意识到那些液体是什么，早先的“清洗”针对的恐怕不单单是外部。

 

此时凶手俯下身来，吐息温热却如同冷血的蛇，绷紧着的小腹承受其紧贴扭动的奇异感受。老鼠、猫、山羊，人类曾以众多动物做过刑具，那么是否有古代文明以蛇来折磨犯人呢？而在这个野蛮年代，蛇所经之处的绚烂烟花接连炸裂，迸发出耀眼的七彩火星。火星长久地留在皮肤下，未灭的余烬与异物入侵的痛苦交融，奇异的配方令身陷囹圄的可怜人兴奋不已。

 

而另一人将可怜人情动的样子尽收眼底，他又在那人的耳边轻吐话语。他描摹自己对这个婊子的幻想：孤立无援中，这个病态的婊子被一群饥渴的野蛮人抓获了。衣物在怪力中撕碎，生生折断的踢蹬双腿带来额前豆大的汗珠。剧痛之中，唾液自痛苦低吼的唇舌间淌下，在颤动的下颚与僵直的脖颈上留下湿痕。可这个虚荣的婊子此时无暇顾及自己一塌糊涂的外貌，双臂费力地将身躯在地面上拖行，妄图逃离。那些人会嘻笑着观赏这无用功，之后又令他在铁腕下无法翻腾。布满老茧的肮脏双手会如同揉捏面团一样玩弄他的屁股，出其不意地塞入一根粗大拇指只为听听他的惊叫。随后他们将会一个接一个地干他，直接又毫无技巧地进入他，而他的淫荡本性会令他仅凭疼痛就高潮。

 

这时凶手找到了前列腺，一阵呜咽，布鲁斯射精了。可当凶手看着自己的奴隶发出舒服的哼声，莫名的不快与恶劣的想法一道浮上他的心头。于是布鲁斯毫无防备地从高潮的余韵中被剥离出来，如同豆子在孩童的挤压下瞬间弹出豆荚，又好像有人将沉睡中的他踢出了温暖的被窝，暴露在冰冷的空气里——那个人暴力地顶弄他的前列腺，令布鲁斯在眼泪中疼得软了下来。可心理上的快感没有被剥夺，他的表情仍十分迷醉。

 

手指大力的翻搅令小洞发出咕叽咕叽的水声。那人仍是不满，抽出手指，塞入一根四指粗的金属棒。金属棒的尾端是塑料制的柄，柄上连接着电线，电线的末端是改装过的车载电池。这个自制的装置能释放电流。

 

之后布鲁斯感到好似有人将滚烫的烧火棍捅进了自己的身体，又好像有白热的刀刃穿透他的层层肌肉后在脏器间翻搅，烫熟柔嫩的器官黏在刀片上。鼓膜受到万亿种奇异的袭击，其中最先的是血液沸腾的声音，再是电流舞动时的欢欣，其后是扎入柔软的脑的尖利锥体。蝙蝠侠在工作时一向冷静，可现在的他连最基本的身体控制都做不到。反复摇摆的头部做着停下的请求，身躯翻腾着，背脊急剧反弓又蜷起，而腿部肌肉则不受控制地抽搐。布鲁斯不住流涎，他的口已无法闭上。舌头僵硬，只能发出“呃呃”的可怜声音。在过载的快感中，他的性器尚且瘫软，前列腺液却已从小口里不断流出。

 

电流带来的热量让他好痛。闻到焦糊的臭味，无法分辨气味的由来，布鲁斯是真的担心血液沸腾了。可能的难堪后果使恐惧再次降临，盖过扎穿脑子的冰锥的声音——这时他才意识到那是自己的尖叫。 _满面通红的虚弱病患费力搪塞内部烫伤的由来。独自住在医院，护士带着鄙夷的神色为他注射巨量的抗生素，而阿尔弗雷德始终没有出现！……_ 想到此，阴茎不顾自身主人满溢的泪水缓缓胀大立起，裹着淫靡的湿液，随着身体的动作抖动。他的表情扭曲，厉鬼般的神色背后是令人难以承受的快乐，哭叫声变了调，拖得长长的，就好像铺里拉伸变形的甜腻麦芽糖。

 

痉挛后，高潮紧随而至。

 

对身体的刺激是如此的强烈，四溢的液体是那么的多，布鲁斯甚至都弄不清自己是否是失禁了。但无论怎样，他显然是一个“够格的奴隶”，他的猎物无疑会上钩。

 

草草结束后续的处理，布鲁斯拖着虚软的腿来到门前，麻木的手指拧不开门把手。他的主人前来照顾他，为他开门。就在两人对视的一刻，那个人忽然说：

 

“下周的这个时间你要在本地最有名的餐厅等我。”他说。布鲁斯愣了一下。

 

“我知道你一定能有那边的定位的。毕竟，就算是Dorsia[4]，都得给王子设预留席。”

 

他是真的惹了大麻烦。

 

究竟谁才是猎物呢？布鲁斯跨出门，坠入无边的黑暗之中。

 

注：[1]大利拉（Delilah）：非利士妓女，参孙的情妇。她套出参孙力大无穷的秘密，即力量在他的头发上。之后非利士人减掉了参孙的头发，挖去了他的双眼，将他投到牢里折磨。

      [2]马索克（Leopold Ritter von Sacher-Masoch）：奥地利小说家，其名为受虐倾向（masochism）一词的来源。在其表现受虐狂独特心理的小说《穿裘皮衣的维纳斯》中，           多次提及参孙。其将参孙的故事描写为参孙在被背叛后仍深爱着大利拉，与小说主角萨乌宁对情人离去的幻想相照应，而萨乌宁越是被抛弃，对情人的爱越是狂热。

      [3]近事遗忘是脑震荡的症状之一，因此布鲁斯会记不起头部重击前的部分遭遇。

      [4]Dorsia：American psycho中时常提到的一家高级餐厅，它的席位极难预定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强烈推荐小说版本的穿裘皮衣的维纳斯和美国精神病！马索克真的是天才小说家，而后者直接导致电影版在我眼中只剩芭乐的颜了。


End file.
